Komachi Onozuka
Komachi Onozuka is widely known in Gensokyo as being a slacker shinigami. Her pace of working is slow and when the "flower incident" hit (every 60 years, a great many spirits are 'produced' in the outer world that migrate here), she didn't feel any urgency and kept going at her own pace or outright ran away from work at times. This huge quantity of spirits that hadn't yet been brought to the Yama for judging led to all the flowers of all seasons blooming as they got possessed. Maybe she spends too much time around the dead, as she sure does talk about death and suicide every other sentence when not complaining about her workload. Still, she's a rather carefree individual. Appearance *(Touhou 9) Red eyes, short pinkish red hair with two ponytails tied by two double hair beads, wears a white dress with a blue vest overtop. Has an obi belt with a large coin tied in the center, and carries a scythe with a wisp-like bending on the end. *(Touhou 9, alternative outfit) Same as above, except her hair beads are yellow, and her vest is green. *(Touhou 10.5, alternate outfit) Dress is red instead of blue, and she has pink hair. Relationships *Shikieiki Yamaxanadu (Superior) *Tenshi Hinanawi (Grudge) *Kasen Ibara (Unknown, apparent acquaintances) Trivia *Komachi shares the same name with Ono no Komachi, but her personality is rather similar to Ono no Komachi's grandfather, Ono no Takamura, who was said, due to his extraordinary skill and knowledge, to shuttle the hell in order to support Yama with the judgements every night. *There is a shinkansen named Komachi after Ono no Komachi. Poor humor, but it's not entirely impossible that ZUN referenced this as her ability to the extent of manipulating distance. *Komachi's boat, referred to as the Titanic by herself, is a small wooden one. According to Perfect Memento her boat is rowed by hand. *Regardless of Komachi's own official profile which says the width of the river changes by her mood it is also mentioned in some of the Phantasmagoria of Flower View dialog, especially between Eiki and Sakuya, that the width of the river depends at least partly on the actual ghost being ferried; "A river's width is the same as the breadth of the soul's history. How you lived decides the width of the river." This could imply that only one ghost is ever on board at once to avoid conflicting river-widths from ghosts who lived very different lives being on board at the same time, and thus she would not need a large boat. *The Last Word theme in Imperishable Night, 東方妖怪小町 (Touhou Youkai Komachi), contains the exact kanji (小町) for her name. This fact has been used in the titles of several Komachi doujins. *In Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, she mentions that it would be very convenient if she were to have a book which brings death to anyone whose name is written on it. This is a reference to the manga Death Note which also features shinigami. *One of Komachi's skill cards in Touhou Hisoutensoku enables Komachi to ram her opponent with her boat. It is mentioned in the skill card explanation that Eiki gets angry with her using the boat on land, thereby wearing it down. *Fanart tends to portray Komachi as being very large-chested perhaps based off the remark of her being "Tall and Imposing" in PMiSS. Her art depiction in Scarlet Weather Rhapsody is remarkable for being one of the few characters with a visible bust. For reference, SWR's art has Reisen being as flat as Suika. *In Fanon, Komachi's already considerable lazy/napping streak is exaggerated to often absurd levels, having her nap most of the day away. Her Yukkuri is asleep 95% of the time. *She is also shown in fanon to tease Eiki about the differences in bust size. As it's fanon Eiki in most of these cases, this usually ends painfully for her as she hits or pokes Komachi with her Rod of Remorse. *Komachi is sometimes paired up with Yuugi (Powerful, shapely women) or Meiling (Strong, redhead, shapely, lazy). Up to Touhou Hisoutensoku's release, fans were looking forward to how the two would interact. Sadly all they got was some vs mode win lines. *She is also sometimes seen as a big sister figure to Cirno or other 'younger' characters. This may have been inspired by Komachi's win line against Cirno saying she'd be her playmate. Surprisingly, the trend didn't pick up after 12.3's release. Gallery Profile KomachiSWR.png|Scarlet Weather Rhapsody Other Appearances Onozuka.Komachi.full.1227635.jpg|Koumajou Densetsu II: Stranger's Requiem Komachi_default.PNG|Touhou Pocket Wars EVO Komachi_1.PNG|Komachi as Ange from Touhou Pocket Wars EVO Touhoudex_Komachi.png|Touhoumon/Touhou Puppet Play Touhoudex_2_Komachi.png|Touhoumon 2/Touhoudex Project Mmkomachi.png|MegaMari = Merchandise griffon_onozuka_komachi01.jpg griffon_onozuka_komachi01 (1).jpg on-1-1.jpeg Theme Music Category:Female Category:Touhou Heroes Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Shmup Heroes Category:Death Gods